As You Wish
by Jesus Power
Summary: Full summary inside. This is a new idea I have based on three things. The Princess Bride title , Danny Phantom main idea , and Naruto characters . I added in my OC, Tsukiakari Kiri. She is the main character, set in a Omniscient point of view. Enjoy


AS YOU WISH

_Kiri has an awesome power. She can make wishes come true. But she paid a heavy price to get this power. She had to die to get it. Now she searches for the one who can save her from this curse, all by making a wish. To die and save her from it._

Crossover between: Naruto/Princess Bride/Danny Phantom

**Pairings**

_: Kiri x Kakashi_

_: Naruto x Hinata_

_: Sasuke x Sakura_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do, however, own the plot idea. And Kiri, my OC. But that's pretty much it. Why else would I be posting this on FANFICTION?**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiri yawned as she stretched her arms out high above her head. She was exhausted, and not because of the assassination mission she went on the other night. She had to grant so many wishes. Konaha had thousands and thousands of people, all verbalizing their wishes. And if she heard them, she had to grant them. Granted, of course, all she had to do was snap her fingers, but still, it took a lot of her chakra. And last night was the meteor shower. And she had been wished upon to go. That damn ninja Kakashi had found out she wasn't going to lie in a field and watch them. So he wished for her to go with him.

And she was forced to go. And she couldn't help but hear all the wishes. She granted over three thousand wishes that night. The most she had ever done in a single night. Her head hurt, so she made herself a cup of coffee. She frowned as some of the stupid wishes that were made flooded into her mind. _I wish the person to my right fell in love with me._ They already were totally in love with the wisher. _I wish this wish comes true._ That one was confusing. _I wish I got my first kiss tomorrow. I don't care who from._ Simple. _I wish Sasuke loved me._ That one was tricky. Because, even though she had to grant it, he never showed emotion. So she had to keep checking to make sure he really fell for someone. Ugh. And his affection changed from person to person, because hundreds of girls wanted him to fawn over them.

She took a sip of coffee and sighed, her headache quickly lessoning. She herself had many wishes. But she couldn't grant them herself. She had to have someone wish it for her. And she couldn't just go up to someone and ask if they could make a wish for her. She imagined it again, taking another small sip of her beverage. _"Excuse me, sir. Can you please wish for me to have someone fall in love with me? No? Okay, thanks anyways. Miss, excuse me! Can you please wish for Tsukiakari Kiri to not have a demon inside of her? Not today? That's okay, I'll find someone else."_

She threw one some ninja gear, grabbed her twin swords and a long bow and ran out her door. She had a prince to assassinate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiri slipped her dragon mask off and shook out her hair. She kept her long hair in braids in a bun, but now she let it all out, flowing down her back down to her ankles. Kakashi had requested her help for a team mission today, backing it up with a small wish. She had accepted he figured it out, with all the wishes his students made around her. Now he used small wishes to keep her around, though she didn't know why. Kiri figured he just wanted the wishes.

Naruto was there already, asking Sakura out on a date for ramen later. She refused him, backed up with a bonk on the noggin. Sasuke just huffed and looked away. Kiri waved at the three. "Hi, guys!"

Naruto waved back, a smile on his face despite getting hit. "What are you going to teach us today?"

Kiri usually came to help their team, because they all liked getting extra help. Since Kakashi always showed up late, they only managed to get in three hours of training a day. Everyone else got ten or more. Sasuke and Naruto were mad at this fact, so when Kiri showed up one morning due to a wish, they immediately latched onto her, trying to leach as much information as possible.

"Well, I'm actually going to teach you all something different today. Not all the same thing. That okay?"

Naruto shifted to his right foot, favoring it. Kiri took note of this and waited for their responses.

"I'm fine with it."

"Okay!!"

"Is this going to be useful?"

Kiri grinned at his question. "Everything I teach you is useful, Sasuke. Now. Who do I work with first today? Whose turn?"

The three Genin glanced at each other. They had a chart for who got to learn something first if they weren't learning the same thing. "I think it's Sakura's turn"

Naruto tilted his head in thought. "At least, I think so."

Sasuke nodded too, a little slowly at first. "Mm. Then me."

Kiri sighed and nodded. "Kay. Sakura, you are going to learn how to use swords."

"So you just keep going through those exercises, making sure to put your muscles in the same position every time. If you do, in a real fight your body will automatically remember. I know you will be good with this because you don't need any chakra control, you have that down, and you don't have much chakra to begin with. Keep doing that one dance with the swords until Kakashi shows up. I'm going to help Sasuke now. Need any help just ask."

Kiri finished explaining basic sword use to the pink haired girl and walked over to Sasuke. He had little patience, and he got frustrated if she waited too long to help him. He was getting better, but he learned less when he was pissed at her. "Okay, Sasuke, you are going to learn….hmm……tree climbing."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked disdainfully. "Nope! Let's get to it!"

Both of them sighed. Sasuke picked a tree and waited at the base. "Any tricks or cheats?"

"Well actually, yes. You have to climb this tree without the use of your hands. Only use your feet and chakra. You can stick to the surface, like this."

Kiri was already climbing the tree, smiling and turning upside-down and sticking like she was using superglue. "Now you. Be careful not to use too much or too little chakra, now!"

Sasuke snorted and backed up to take a running start. He ran up five feet before starting to slip. He flipped backwards off the tree, landing in a crouch with one hand on the forest floor. Kiri tossed a kunai at the ground near his landing spot. "Mark your progress with this" she said, already walking away to where Naruto stood, waiting eagerly.

Once Naruto saw where she was headed, he launched into a flurry of questions. "What am I gonna learn? Is it as cool as or cooler than what Sasuke-teme is learning? Is it more powerful?"

Kiri nodded. "Much. It's going to help you so much more. I promise."

He grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Well? What am I learning? A fire jutsu? A high rank Jutsu? What??"

Kiri bit her lip. She didn't know how to explain it. She had thought he would listen more. Well, here goes. "Pick up a handful of leaves, a handful of rocks, and….put them at your feet."

Naruto looked confused but ran to do as she told. He came back and made two piles in front of himself, standing with his legs spread out a bit more. "Now what?"

Quick as a flash, Kiri lashed out and punched Naruto in the gut. He doubled over, clutching his stomach and trying to get his breath back. When he finally looked up at her, he spoke. "What the hell?"

Kiri stood calmly, her hands on her hips. "You need to be ready twenty-four-seven! I could have killed you and you wouldn't have even known what hit you!"

Naruto looked down at his feet for a moment before gazing at her. "Really?"

Kiri could have sworn he sounded curious, not scared. She used a frightening speed to go behind him, drawing her sword silently and putting it in front of his throat. "Yeah really" she whispered into his ear.

Naruto's eyes were wide. She was disappeared, and the next second she was behind him, cold metal ready for blood. He let out a relieved sigh when she withdrew her weapon and put it in its sheath. She moved back to be in front of him again, pointing now at the leaves. "Okay, enough play. Lesson time."

Kiri had him learn better chakra control. Really, his was like he never learned anything. He could make shadow clones with his almost unlimited chakra, but he was only using about one percent of his chakra. His control was so bad that most of the chakra he used to do his Jutsus went off into space. It simply leaked out. So Kiri could see how much work it was going to take. But Naruto had to complain first.

"This is wasting time; I could be learning a new Jutsu, or learning to run up trees!"

Kiri growled. "You could be. But you need chakra control to do that. Just listen. The faster you master this, the faster you get to unlimited Jutsus. Got that?"

Naruto nodded and shut up. "Okay. I want you to use your chakra to hold those leaves to your body. You just pretend that your chakra is glue, and those leaves need to be held down. The tricky part is that if you use too much chakra, the leaves will fizz away. Use too little and they will blow away. You just want to make them stay there. Try it!"

Naruto nodded and picked up a handful of leaves. He selected one from the top of the pile and placed it on his arm. He focused the smallest amount of chakra he could to only that spot on his arm. The leaf fizzled anyways. He closed his eyes for a moment, but he placed another leaf on his arm. He did the same things, trying to think of his chakra like a river. His was more like a flood, and he was trying to limit it. He could do so by pure focus. He concentrated on thinning his flood into a river, then a stream, then a trickle. He opened his eyes to see the leaf fizzing into dust again. This time it was slower. He sighed and tried again, this time making sure the trickle was instead a drop. It worked, and the lead stayed where it was.

Naruto gave a shout and jumped up and down. "I did it! I did it! Yay!"

Kiri looked at him with a small smile. He had picked it up fairly quickly. "I want you to do something for me before I leave you to work on this alone."

Naruto nodded seriously, still having part of his mind focus on the leaf. "Make as many shadow clones as you can. Don't worry about the leaves right now. Just focus on a big number. As many as you want."

The blond boy grinned widely and nodded, making the hand sign and shouting the necessary word to make the Jutsu work. "Okay, now what?"

Kiri smiled. "How many, count them, remember how many you wanted to make." Naruto groaned and nodded. He dug deep into his mind. How many clones did he actually make? "I made two thousand."

The purple-haired girl nodded. "Good. Keep working on the leaf exercise. Put them in multiple places, keeping them all there. Run around when you can do that, to see if you can focus enough. Then use rocks and do the same thing. Have your clones do it too, but when you dispel them do it in sets of ten or twenty. You'll be thankful that you didn't do it all at once. Now it's time for me to make my leave."

Kiri bowed to him and started walking towards Sakura and Sasuke to see how they were doing before she left. All the Naruto's charged into the forest and grabbed whatever leaves they could find. They all sat in trees, on rocks, on ferns. They didn't want to take up the main training ground clearing. Instead, only three Naruto's stood in the main clearing, each working on a different item. The original was working on leaves, another rocks, and the third one working on bark. He had stripped a tree and was working on that. Kiri smiled and shook her head. Overachiever.

Sakura was getting more and more frustrated. She knew she was doing the poses wrong, but she didn't know how. She huffed angrily and was about to call for Kiri when she spotted her walking over. She smiled thinly and tilted her head. "How am I doing this wrong?"

Kiri looked her up and down. "Show me."

Sakura went through the small dance, trying to do the best she could. At first she was okay, but near the end, when she had to hold an awkward position, Kiri stepped up and helped her into the correct one. She slid Sakura's foot forward a bit, then adjusted the sword in her left hand a bit. "You have to have a balance of the two"

Sakura nodded. "Like…how?"

Kiri gave it some quick thought. "You know chakra control, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Kiri smiled. "It's like that. Pretend the sword is a…leaf and you are the chakra. You need to balance and spread out the chakra in the leaf evenly to make sure it will do whatever you want. If you have too much, it will fizz. It you have too little, it won't bend to your will. Now. If you have one foot too close to your body, it might off balance you. Here, do that again, like you did before."

Sakura slid her foot backwards a bit. "Like this?"

Kiri nodded. "Good. I'll catch you, but just stay still."

She poked a single finger into Sakura's chest. She started to fall backwards, and Kiri snapped out a hand, catching Sakura by the wrist. She tugged her forwards and onto her feet again. "Right. See how your center of balance is off?"

The pink-haired girl nodded and Kiri continued. "So, try again, with your feet a bit farther apart. I'll do it again, and notice the difference."

Kiri poked her in the middle of her chest again, but this time she didn't move. It was a solid pose, strong balance. "Good, good! You now know what it feels like to be a boulder. They don't move that easily. Now, as for your hand. You have to keep changing your hand positions to accustomate(?) for your feet. If you are a bit off balance in your lower body, keep your upper body strong."

Sakura took in this information readily. She learned quickly, wanting to know more and more until there was nothing left to explain. She went through the motions one more time, and this time it was smooth. It ended a bit sloppily, but only because her muscles were screaming to stop. She was proud of herself for learning at least one basic dance.

Kiri smiled at her and took back her other sword. She stretched her stiff arms and nodded at Sakura. "There is one more thing I'd like you to do before you take a break. Do you have an empty water bottle?"

Sakura nodded and reached into her pack for one. "I finished it a little while ago. I was going to refill it in the river. What do you want me to do with it?"

Kiri took the bottle from her and made a seal with her blood. Then she whispered a word and the seal sunk in, permanent. "Here." She handed it back.

"Now you can store just about anything in this. Including chakra."

Sakura was surprised. "That's neat. But why do I want to do that?"

"Well, think about it. If you want more chakra, it's the best way to increase your chakra coils. It will take some time, but if you stay consistent you can actually have enough to fight with. Here. I'll explain what I mean."

Kiri sat down, inviting the weary girl to do the same.

"Alright. If you force some of your chakra to stay in this bottle, your body will start replenishing your stash, right?"

Sakura nodded. This made sense to her. "Okay, well, at the end of each day, I want you to take the chakra that you stored in this bottle and force it into your coils. It will make you feel like you will burst, but if you sleep right after, it won't do any damage, and you will have ever so slightly bigger chakra coils. But you have to remember to do this every morning, because it takes so many mornings to do so."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Then she took the empty bottle, filled it up to the top with her chakra, capped it, and promptly fell asleep.

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" Kiri asked after she propped Sakura up against a tree. She was just tired, she would be alright.

Sasuke didn't answer; he just panted and pointed to his top mark. He was about halfway up the tree, and he couldn't get any further than that. "Okay. You need to focus on the perfect amount of chakra. It won't change, since trees don't change on their surface. Try again, this time keeping the same amount the entire way up."

The raven nodded and did as she instructed, actually making it further up. "Thanks" he muttered when he made a mark much closer to the top and landing on the ground like a cat. Kiri nodded curtly and left. This time because she didn't want to stick around more than she had to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kakashi showed up, all three Genin were ready to go. Naruto never needed more than ten minutes to bounce back from exhaustion, but Sasuke and Sakura had to take short naps to replenish chakra and muscles. "What are we learning today, Kaka-sensei?" He noted that they weren't calling him out on being late anymore. He smiled. "We are learning…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiri passed a beggar in the street. She usually didn't like fulfilling wishes by looking for people, but she had tons of chakra to burn and she had nothing else planned for the day. "I wish I had food" came a tiny voice. It was raw from lack of water, and Kiri turned in the middle of the street to see who it was. This man had rags for clothes, and no weapons whatsoever. He had money in a purse, but only a few copper coins. She took pity on him and snapped her fingers. Soon a cart came along, and it tipped over. Loads of packaged foods spilt everywhere, and the beggar man jumped up to help clean it. He didn't take a thing, although he was eyeing much of it. The cart owner thanked him for his help and gave him a small bag. It contained enough food to last the week. Lots of rice, but food.

She smiled and carried on, whistling a tune as she went. Another wish was made, and she snapped her fingers without turning to see who made it. A second later she was forced to turn around. She faced Hakate Kakashi, who should have been with his students. "I'm already done. They are working on it." He said, gazing into her eyes. He smiled. She never listened to the wishes sometimes, just hearing 'I wish' and granting it whether she liked it or not.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" she winced. That had sounded harsher than she wanted it to be. He just smiled at her from beneath his mask. "I wish you would go out on a date with me. At seven tonight. Is that okay?" He looked down at her hand, which was clenched in the other one. Her fingers twitched, though, and her hands broke apart to snap. She groaned and shrugged at the same time. "Fine. Although no more wishing, just ask."

"Is going out with me such a bad thing?" he asked innocently. She sighed. "No. I just hate…having to grant everything. I'm still looking for that person. To take over. I just want to be over with this." She suddenly realized they were walking, heading towards her apartment. She also realized that, now that he knew about her wish granting, he could help her. He could make any wish for her, and she could be rid of it for once and for all. "Kakashi, I-"she was interrupted. "I wish you would be quiet. Thank you. It's just that…you talk too much. Just let the magic happen on its own."

His words had two meanings to her, and she smiled a little sadly. She nodded to say thanks, then opened her door and closed it in his face. His words did make sense, but it didn't mean she had to like it.


End file.
